


Invisible Monsters

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Depression, F/M, Self-Harm, depressed!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: The Master gets sent to find The Doctor’s companion after the TARDIS senses that she’s in danger, and what The Master discovers breaks his hearts.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader (Platonic), The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Invisible Monsters

“Have you seen Y/N lately?” The Doctor questioned from his place under the TARDIS’s console, the sudden statement startling The Master slightly. He rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t keep tabs on your pets and their whereabouts.” He replied, his words gaining a snort from The Doctor.

“Yes, of course. You don’t like _any_ of my companions. That’s why you nearly got yourself killed protecting her the other day.”

This comment made The Master sit up quickly, shooting a deadly glare at The Doctor.

“That doesn’t count. I simply knew that you’d be moping around the TARDIS for the next century if I let her die. That has nothing to do with me caring about her.” He defended, but with a knowing look from The Doctor, he sat back down in his chair, mumbling something about throwing the other Timelord into the vortex.

Suddenly, an alarm started going off on the console. The Doctor, still under the console, gestured for The Master to check and see what it was. With a few button presses, the screen displayed readings that someone on the ship was in danger. He read her off to The Doctor, whose eyes immediately got wide.

“Y/N…” He whispered to himself, before frantically trying to get up. When he did, something in the console popped, sending sparks everywhere and burning his hand. The Master was still standing there, confused as to why his companion would be in any danger. The Doctor’s eyes met his, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen such raw concern in his oldest friend’s eyes.

“Go find her.” The Doctor commanded, and while he would usually argue if The Doctor commanded him around, something about the situation made him feel like it was too urgent to delay. He nodded before taking off down the corridors of the ship, looking for the familiar door of the human’s room. Once he found it, he tried to open it only to find it was locked. He knocked on the door loudly, yelling her name. He was about to go back to the console room, leaving her to her own devices, but when he heard a soft whimper come from the other side of the door, he knew something was wrong. He knocked quieter, only to hear a soft ‘go away’ from the other side of the door. The Master began to worry, but the TARDIS must have sensed the urgency of the situation because he heard a soft click come from the door, signaling that it had unlocked. He figured Y/N must have heard it unlock as well because a small gasp came from the room.

He pushed the door open slowly revealing that the room was pitch black, every light in it having been turned off or unplugged. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light, so he was soon able to spot the human huddled up in the corner, her form curled up in a ball and shaking. He stepped towards her, causing her to flinch, putting her arm out to stop him.

“Go away! Just go away and leave me alone!” She yelled, but The Master wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying. No, his attention was more focused on the crimson liquid dripping from the human’s dark hoodie sleeve. He glanced between her face and her arm, and she soon realized that he had seen, her arm quickly retracting back to her chest.

“You’re bleeding.” He stated simply, stepping closer. She scooted closer to the wall, a frantic look in her eyes. She was shaking her head, mumbling loudly. He caught some ‘leave me alone’s and ‘go away’s in the mumbling, but he didn’t stop until he was kneeling down in front of the other figure. The human never stopped mumbling as he took her arm, inspecting it to see where the blood was coming from. The entire bottom half of the sleeve of her hoodie seemed to be soaked with blood. He looked at her face one more time, her eyes still wide and scared, before he began to pull her sleeve up.

She quickly snatched her arm away from him, pushing him away with her other hand. She didn’t say anything, but the look in her eyes resembled the one of a wounded animal: Scared, but ready to attack. The Master put his hands out towards her.

“You’re hurt. Just… let me help.” He said quietly, but she just shook her head.

“Why would you want to help? You don’t even care about me. You’d see me dead in a heartbeat. You’re just like everyone else.” She replied, her voice hoarse from what he could only assume was crying. He shook his head.

“Darling, you and I both know that I am absolutely not like everyone else.” He replied, shifting closer to her again. She didn’t push him away, but she still hugged her arm close to her, the blood seeping into the chest of her hoodie. He put his hand out, looking into her eyes.

“Please?” He whispered, and the human hesitated before slowly moving her arm to let him take hold of it. The Master couldn’t help but notice how badly she was shaking. He held her arm for a second before taking hold of the cuff of her sleeve.

“I’m going to move it now. Is that okay?” He questioned, and she didn’t reply, but she made no move to stop him. He pulled the sleeve up to her elbow, and what he saw made his hearts both break.

The human’s arms were littered with cuts, some deeper than others. Each one was fresh and still bleeding. He heard her whimper and looked back up at her, unwilling tears welling up in his eyes.

‘You did this?” He asked softly, and she just looked down at the ground. He let out a shaky exhale, before bringing his other hand over the cuts. The human began to pull away.

“I’m not going to touch it, don’t worry.” He reassured her quickly, receiving a nod. He closed his eyes, and soon a soft, milky-white light began to emanate from his hand, flowing around her arm. When he pulled back, the cuts were healed, only a couple of the deep ones leaving faint scars. He looked back up at her face, her expression now one of both panic and confusion.

“You need to get that hoodie off.” He stated, and the human nodded, pulling it over her head and throwing it across the room. Now adorned in only a tank top and shorts, The Master noted that she looked even more vulnerable than before. He looked over her for a moment, before speaking again.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and she began to try to speak, but she dissolved into sobs before she could get a word out. He quickly moved next to her, holding her close to his chest as she cried.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. No one’s going to hurt you again.” He whispered to her, pressing his lips against her forehead as he fought back his own tears. It was then that he realized that The Doctor must have known that she did this. That must have been why he immediately knew what the alarm readings meant. The Master wanted to throttle him, but his concern for the weeping girl in his arms overruled any animosity towards The Doctor.

The human grabbed onto his shirt, balling it up in her fist as she let out an anguished yell, her grief tangible in the air. He shifted and pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back as he whispered gentle words to her. Soon her shaking stopped, and he quickly realized that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He didn’t move, choosing to simply hold her, his hand still drawing patterns on her back. Whatever monsters his human was facing, he knew that he was one ten times worse, and he wasn’t going to let anything hurt her again. That fight could be done later though, he decided. For now, she needed rest, and he was happy to keep her company.


End file.
